


The Gambler 投机分子

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, That Wild West AU where Illya is a bounty hunter, Wild West, and Napoleon is a bank robber, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya抿着嘴走进朝吧台走去，他的马刺叮当地磕在满是划痕的木头上。没人费事去研究他，他也就不客气地做到了台子前，点了杯啤酒。酒保蔫头呆脑地接过钱给Illya倒了一品托无法下咽的热乎啤酒。Illya把他的牛仔帽帽檐往下拉了拉，挡住双眼，逼着自己喝了一口。口渴也无法让这啤酒更容易下咽，不过Illya到这是来做生意的，不买杯喝的就找酒保套话可不太礼貌。<br/>他从夹克口袋里掏出一张破纸，打开，放在台子上铺平。那是一张缉拿令，上面粗略地画着一副画像，带着强盗面具和白帽子，模模糊糊地能看出来是深色头发。通缉令下面没有名字，只是几句简明描述——6英尺高，男性，宽肩，白种人，最近一次被见到时身穿黑上衣黑裤子，骑一匹灰马。通缉：犯下几次银行抢劫以及一次火车抢劫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambler 投机分子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gambler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984972) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



注释

本脑洞，跟其他脑洞，源自于twitter，某些人开始讨论蛮荒大西部的想法，哦上帝就因为这。蛮荒西部的故事绝对是我最爱的题材之一。 _荒野大镖客：救赎_ 仍然位列所有playstation游戏中我的最爱之一。我超喜欢蛮荒大西部电影。

本文灵感来自于以下：

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gtXSVGp7Lo> _荒野大镖客：救赎_ 我最爱的饭制视频之一，配乐是Johnny Cash的 God’s Gonna Cut You Down（题目受歌词启发）

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFfsTsdJfF8>  法鲨的Slow West 预告<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzNnCK5cd8Q> _是我最爱的蛮荒西部电影，好家伙，坏家伙，怪家伙_ 。

 

 

 

 

正午。

在铁路边上一座小镇的拐角，被晒得木质爆裂的小酒馆里挤满了被大太阳烤的没精打采得各路过客。一对害怕枪支的小夫妇尽量躲在酒馆最里面的满是尘土的箱子上，妻子拿着一张折起来的报纸毫无用处地猛扇，丈夫涨红着脸倚在墙上，嘴巴时而开开合合，像是要死的鱼。留着羊排络腮胡的灰发酒保在擦拭杯子，心里早就清楚自己这个倒霉蛋被困在这个前不着村后不着店的地方等死。甚至连苍蝇都没声音了，一个个趴在吧台后排放错乱的椅子上，一动不动，在有人轰它们的时候才飞两下。

酒吧角落里，贴着墙边，是另一番积极一点的景象：一架掉了漆的钢琴，琴凳早就被换成了一张三条腿的矮凳。演奏者连想挣钱的样子都懒得装了：一会儿看似随意地按一下白健，一会儿按一下高音，一会儿猛砸 _低音_ ，弓着背拿酒喝，只把后背留给众人。

Illya抿着嘴走进朝吧台走去，他的马刺叮当地磕在满是划痕的木头上。没人费事去研究他，他也就不客气地做到了台子前，点了杯啤酒。酒保蔫头呆脑地接过钱给Illya倒了一品托无法下咽的热乎啤酒。Illya把他的牛仔帽帽檐往下拉了拉，挡住双眼，逼着自己喝了一口。口渴也无法让这啤酒更容易下咽，不过Illya到这是来做生意的，不买杯喝的就找酒保套话可不太礼貌。

他从夹克口袋里掏出一张破纸，打开，放在台子上铺平。那是一张缉拿令，上面粗略地画着一副画像，带着强盗面具和白帽子，模模糊糊地能看出来是深色头发。通缉令下面没有名字，只是几句简明描述——6英尺高，男性，宽肩，白种人，最近一次被见到时身穿黑上衣黑裤子，骑一匹灰马。通缉：犯下几次银行抢劫以及一次火车抢劫。

Illya把布告往酒保那边推过去，那人屈尊地挪动过来瞅了一眼，随即慢慢摇头。“没什么印象。他们怎么不弄张照片呢？相片儿。”

Illya耸耸肩，“还见过更没用的布告呢。”至少这次这张还有个描述。Illya曾经做过的任务得到的信息比这还少，追踪时间更长。就他而言，平克顿人从来就没有逻辑可循。

“像这样的小镇，”酒保干巴巴地说道：“你扔块石头，随便就能砸到个6英尺高，宽肩膀的白人。这是可铁路边的镇子，因为旁边有银矿。”

 Illya点头，酒保又回去继续懒散地擦他的杯子，Illya把布告拿回来开始叠好，然后他停下，抬眼看见有人走到他身边的吧凳上坐下。是那个钢琴师： 一个英俊的深色头发男人，方下颌，一脸笑意。来者有一双奇妙的、引人注目的调皮眼睛：一只蓝色，另一只不是纯蓝，带着点棕色。他穿着整洁，衣服虽然旧，但是被保存的很好，一件炭灰色夹克，一件旧旧的白衬衣，最上面两颗扣子敞着，隐隐露出里面的胸毛，一条颜色相配的炭灰色裤子，裤脚盖着一双莫卡辛软帮皮鞋。他没带武器。

“赏金很高。”钢琴师瞧着布告。他的声音低沉，只让Illya能听见。

Illya耸耸肩。两千美金悬赏一个没有伤人的银行盗贼确实是笔大钱。他怀疑那些银行把平克顿地区的钱全都揽到一起了。对于这笔赏金还没人拿这件事，他不在乎。

“你是个赏金猎人？”

“显而易见。”

“你的口音，”钢琴师把想法说出了声。“你算是背井离乡来这的吧？”

“你也是吧。”这位钢琴师的发音很标准，完全不带当地人那种拖拖拉拉的鼻音：他可能是从纽约来的，或者是波士顿。对于Illya来说，大部分美国人的口音听起来都差不多。

“没你远，朋友。”

“我们不是朋友。”Illya语气冷漠，被钢琴师的自来熟搞得很恼火，不过这人只是朝他使坏般地咧嘴笑了笑。

“我倒希望我们是呢。”钢琴师说道，语气狡黠，Illya感觉到还隐隐带着一种温暖的邀请。Illya转开视线，慢慢喘了口气，不过他现在气血运行都加快了。他好几周没碰过女人了，男人的话更是 _好多年_ 了。这个琴师怎么知道的？还是说他就是个机会主义者？Illya又回头瞧了一眼，他眯起眼，那人笑得更灿烂了。那么，就是个机会主义者，还是个回头率超高的家伙，很可能已经习惯了通过自己的手段得到任何他想要的。

不过Illya现在有正事要干，所以他偏过头去，又开始叠布告。他可以去问下一家杂货店，然后是枪枝店，如果这有的话。他已经试过火车站了，不过站长对他这个带着外国口气的陌生人语气生硬，一脸怀疑。

“我也许知道这个不费事杀人的银行火车大盗的消息。”钢琴师随即说道，瞧着瞪他的Illya又咧嘴笑起来。

“噢？”Illya有点轻蔑，肯定这人是在说谎。不过就算现在面对Illya粗鲁地表现出来的不信任，琴师只是灿烂地微笑。

“他抢了一列邦联列车，”钢琴师语气平淡，“不是普通的火车。”

这次，Illya转身仔细地研究起这个人。他签下合约的时候，从平克顿的线人那里听说了这个细节，不过应邦联政府的要求没有在布告上写出来。那个大盗能抢劫一列由邦联守卫的运输金银的列车，还带着战利品脱身了，这可是奇耻大辱，至少在南方各州是的。

“你怎么知道的？”Illya不情愿地问道。

“各处听人说的。”

“作为一个钢琴师？”Illya质疑地拖长声。

“我还拉小提琴。特长之一。”钢琴师再一次带着狡黠的腔调说道。

“那你知道关于这个盗贼的什么事情？”

“我们去个隐秘点的地方再谈怎么样？”钢琴师反问。

“哪儿？”

“我在镇子外有个小农场。”

“钢琴师很赚钱吗？”

“有铁路之前，地很便宜。”

Illya皱眉。他还不确定这人是不是知道真正有用的信息。这个琴师确实听说了些准确的流言——也可能是深思熟虑之后的猜测——而且他并没有隐藏自己别有用心的动机。谨慎地全面调查一下也好，另外，好久没人陪他了，这个琴师确实很英俊。

“Illya。”Illya边自报姓名，边伸出一只手。对方跟他握了握。

“Solo。”

他们最后一直等到日头不那么足了。Solo拒绝谈论有关那个悬赏的罪犯的事情，而是玩笑似的问起Illya的身世背景。而Illya则是拒绝谈论有关俄国的事情，也不说他为什么会背井离乡。他对本地的新闻更是守口如瓶：往南行进这一路上他目睹了太多的人类的丑恶、冲突和死亡。他谈起了死亡森林：死的人太多了，人们因为恶臭都能晕倒，那些膨胀的尸体、呕吐物、血和火药的臭气。

“枪支！”Solo看着Illya把左轮枪塞进枪套里，一脸挖苦道。“噢，持有并携带武器，人民的权利。 _什么_ 人民呢，你觉得？黑人，那些奴隶？原住民，那些被我们击溃、赶进保留地的人？第二修正案是白人的法案。”

“它们全是。”Illya指出道，他的伙伴满是嘲讽地笑起来，挺开心似的。

“公正，安宁，更完美的联盟。”Solo玩笑似的说道。“大众福利和自由。对于白人男性是这样。对于白人女性，都没那么好。枪支给予我们欺凌其他人的自由。我们是聪明的物种，真的。我们把拥有枪支称为自由的体现。将来的某一天，我们或许甚至会不带任何讽刺意味的相信这一点。然而所有那些枪支给予人类的‘自由’只是杀戮的自由。”

“你是个钢琴师还是哲学家？”Solo语气里的怒火把Illya吓了一跳。

“任何人—男人或女人—只要曾经抬头仰望星空，思考人生，都是哲学家。”

“那些没有过的呢？”

“基本是死人，或者说跟死了没区别。”Solo狡猾又顽皮地朝Illya笑笑。

这个钢琴师是个谜。他很可能是从北方来，这两个城市中的一个：纽约，要么是波士顿。他受过良好教育，也许是个有钱人家的公子。他带着点士兵的举止，但又有闲散的气质。服饰十分合体，绝对是定制的，可他现在却悠闲地坐在一个铁路小镇上几乎要关门大吉的酒吧里的钢琴旁。大概他曾是个有钱人。亦或是一个早已败落的大家公子。不过那种人一般都很软弱，对于Solo，Illya没从他的气势上感到一丝软弱。

Solo的马更加确定了Illya先前对于他社会阶层的怀疑。酒馆后边有个公用马厩，Illya把他的栗色坐骑牵出来时，他看见Solo正跨上一匹黑色竞赛标准的马匹，Illya牵住自己的马，顺便快速地艳羡了一下。Solo骑着那匹打着响鼻、高抬着腿的种马走出来，这么个破镇子里能有这样一匹马！他骑在马上优雅从容地抚摸着马匹让它慢慢往前走。他们二人朝镇子的东面行进，那个方向一片平坦，都是被太阳烘烤过的枯草。Solo用口哨吹着歌，Illya一声不响，思考问题。人交霉运的时候，十有八九会把一匹好马抵押出去：至少会抵给朋友，让马匹吃饱草料，刷洗干净。这是关于这个钢琴师第一点可疑迹象。

不。这是众多疑点中的一个。

“你住的里镇子挺远。”Illya评论道。他们已经走了一段时间了，太阳更西下了些。他的手松松地搭在大腿上，不过离枪套很近。

Solo好笑地瞧了他一眼。“我喜欢安静。不过确实，你要冒着被山狮吃掉的危险。”

“常见问题？”

“比你想的更常见。”

“你有个牧场？”

“上帝，没有啊。”Solo呵呵笑起来。“我都不晓得从哪弄起。”

Illya注意到，Solo的马鞍袋可是满满的。

他们一直走到日头落山，空气开始变凉，夜色满满笼罩下来，Illya的手随意地一寸一寸往前挪，他的手腕几乎碰到了枪套。视野内根本没有什么房子，只有一望无际的平原，一片树林越来越近，在被太阳烤焦的草地上还固执地存在着那一片棕色绿色的混合，像是用画笔浓重地刷上一般。

最后，Illya轻声说：“你没有农场。连所房子都没有。”

Solo头都没回地开心说道：“花了你这么久啊。”

Illya闭了一下眼睛，气坏了。“那么，这里就是你处理那些追捕你的赏金猎人的地方？”他干巴巴地说出自己的猜测。

Solo笑出声，现在Illya相信了。他拔出左轮枪，Solo的马打了个响鼻，摇头晃脑。“我没有‘处理’任何人，Illya。顺便说一句，你那张公告上写了要活捉这个神秘大盗。”

“我可以打死你的马。”

Solo皱着眉盯着他。“那要祝你好运了，就靠一匹马带着我活着穿过战区。”

“那你在酒馆里干嘛要跟我搭话呢？”

“我猜是因为我很好奇你是怎么一路追查到我的。”Solo一点都不害怕，语气里还透着狡猾。他低头看着Illya手枪的枪管，现在Illya能感觉到自己的血液在翻涌。他慢慢吸了口气，喉咙嘶嘶作响。

“跟踪火车上的金条来的。我觉得最有可能是用来买土地。你不能吃金子。看地契找新的铁路镇子。地位稳固的公司估计会对金条起疑心。牧场主和地主？不太会。钱是按租金收上来的，再存进银行。花起来容易多了。”

Solo叹气：“说得好。”

“那个镇子是你的。”Illya语气平静。

“不光是那一个镇子。”Solo微笑着更正。“Illya，祝贺你一路追踪到我。但是现实是，你那个布告上没有名字。没有面部图像。你有合理的怀疑和我说的话，但是我会完全否定曾经进行过这场对话，就算你把我拉到北方进行审判也没用。而且，我也雇得起几个大律师帮我摆脱你给我找的这些麻烦。”

“或者我可以把你交给南部邦联同盟军。”Illya还击。“因为你抢劫了 _他们的_ 火车。”

“你可以。”Solo一脸轻松。“不过钱是通过平克顿的契约赚来的，我猜钱都是从我去的那些银行提出来的而不是从南部邦联政府。”

“平克顿在南部有办事处。”

“或者，”Solo主动说道：“我可以给你那些赏金，而且再加点儿，我们分道扬镳互不相干。”

“下马。”Illya举着枪朝他比划，Solo犹豫了一下，Illya抬手管开了一枪。子弹射进一只马蹄一英寸外的土里，黑马惊得往旁边一跳，打着响鼻，不过马还是品种优秀训练精良，没有立起来把主人掀下去。

“哇喔。好吧。”Solo下来。Illya也是，枪指着Solo一边拉过他的马缰，一只手绕了两圈栓到了自己栗色马的鞍头上。Illya相信自己的马不会跑走。

“走。”Illya冷冰冰地说出一个字，想把Solo带离马匹然后搜查他的武器，为了以防万一Solo试图突然反抗逃走。

然而，Solo没有服从，而是朝Illya走近了一步。“另一边走。”Illya气恼地说道，而Solo又冲他笑了。这一次狡猾的表情里还带着恶作剧的坏笑。

“你要干嘛，开枪打我？如果我流血死了，你就拿不到钱了。”

“可以打腿。”

“你不会打我的。”Solo的语气里带着惹人生厌的自信，现在他凑得太近了：Solo走路出奇地快。Illya抬手去戳Solo的喉咙，不过Solo却一直走到他眼前，手搭在Illya肩上，凑过去 _亲了_ 他，现在Illya惊得一动不动，差点把枪掉了。他发出一声急促的惊呼，Solo把他的声音吞了下去，一边把舌头伸进Illya嘴里去舔他，还是那么惹人生厌的自信。可是令Illya懊恼的是他自己竟然在回吻Solo，动作野蛮，把他咬出了血，一直吻到两人一口气都不剩，不得不挣扎着喘息。

“你……疯了。”Illya满脸通红地低吼着，被是去狠狠弄疼Solo还是去亲他这两种想法逼得不知所措，欲望和好奇直接影响到他使用暴力。

“这话我以前听过。”Solo呢喃着，作为一个胆敢偷窃一切不可能事物的盗贼，口气里带着那种疯狂的贪婪，不过也许贪婪会传染。Illya把手枪保险扳掉插回枪套，任凭Solo拽着他倒在草地上，压碎的落叶和焦土上，闻到马匹和汗水的味道。他们亲吻在一起，四肢纠缠，直到夜幕来临，血红的太阳沉入灰紫色的云彩后面，剩下的夜空仿佛是个倒扣过来的碗，洒满了星星。

“这就是你说的‘再加点儿’？”Illya朝Solo的耳朵里狠狠说道，随后就见Solo露齿一笑。

“我其实想的是钱方面的。”Solo觉得好笑。“不过当然了。你想要什么？我可以给你吸。”他主动提出这个建议，一边用手指来回蹭Illya困在裤子里的鼓胀分身。“你从来都没体验过的口交。”

“证明给我。”Solo听了Illya的话笑起来，手指灵活地摸上Illya的皮带扣。随着衣服被解开，Illya感到有些担心——Solo要是用牙咬他怎么办——但是等Solo拉下他的内衣把分身掏出来的时候，他吹了声口哨，惊叹不已。

“要不然，我可以骑在上面。”Solo声音不稳， _相当饥渴_ 。“这么漂亮的家伙应该被好好照顾。”Solo那受过教育的标准口音有点褪去，Illya咽了口唾沫，突然间因为情欲而浑身发抖，被Solo一握分身更加胀大，让那人呼吸急促起来。“实际上，我更愿意骑在上面。你有油吗？”

“药膏。也许有。”Illya手忙脚乱地去摸口袋。他现在心急火燎，呼吸困难，更别说集中精神找那个小铁盒了。

“不管是什么吧。”Solo弯下腰亲了亲龟头，嘴唇湿润。“我……如果必须的话，我可以用 _唾沫_ 。”他喘了口气，Illya开始呻吟。

他们在Illya的弹药袋里找到了混在里面的药膏，现在又像是一阵疯狂，因为准备工作完全是慌乱的一团糟，就像发了疯似的。Solo坐在分身上慢慢沉下身体，一切都太快了。Solo又笑起来，声音因为疼痛和情欲而嘶哑，眼睛里闪烁着野性难驯。这个人无所畏惧，无所不能，这个人只为自己，只在乎自己；是世界上最危险的一类人，也是最狂野的。Illya的手掌抓着Solo的胯，引着他上下起伏，足够留下一串淤青。他俩在枯草上扭动翻滚，一开始是Solo放荡无耻地在他大腿上颠来颠去，随后，他就被按住四肢着地，手指在土里乱抓，而Illya则是从后面进入他挺动，一边咬他的后颈。

之后他二人躺在草上，浑身脏兮兮的，筋疲力尽，只听着稍远处马匹打响鼻啃草的声音。Illya能闻见他俩皮肤上性爱的味道，听见Solo贴着自己脖子闷住的笑声。他一条手臂弯曲着搭在Solo跨上的淤青处，在昏沉不安中睡去。

Illya在上午的时候醒了，独自一人。他一个激灵坐起身，眨么着眼睛，然后发现自己的 _马_ 不见了，开始大声用俄语咒骂着。他踉跄着站起来把衣服整理好，发觉自己的一个马鞍袋留在了草地上，便一边数落自己一边走过去。

石头下压着一个纸条，用铅笔潦草地写道：

 _亲爱的Illya_ _，谢谢你给我的美好一晚。爱爱爱你，Napoleon Solo_ _。PS_ _，抱歉我带走了你的马。我觉得我可能需要先行一步了。给你多留了几百块作为补偿。吻你_

Illya直磨牙。在字条下面是整齐的一沓一百美元钞票，不用数就知道大概是2200块。他倚着马鞍袋坐着，骂了几句，随即叹口气，把袋子悠到肩头，把钱往外套里一塞，开始漫长的返回铁路小镇之旅。现在，他有笔帐要去算一算。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 本文设定于19世纪后期，美国内战、印第安原住民迁移/被迫与政策以及奴隶制同化，之后随着女性选举权运动到达了顶峰，第十九修正案（美国宪法赋予妇女投票权的修正案）出台。  
> 山狮的评论：玩一下荒野大镖客：救赎就明白了。T_T 我主要的致死原因。我花了一万年才抓住那只种马啊……  
> 我知道，有http://www.cracked.com/article_20372_5-ridiculous-mythseveryone-believes-about-wild-west.html这种网站，所以自己挑战复古风格的充满枪战抢劫各种元素的西部小说会让人笑掉大牙。不过，管他呢。  
> 有关枪支的评论：这个案子最近一直困扰着我，http://www.thedailybeast.com/articles/2015/10/06/shot-to-death-before-she-was-oldenough-to-be-shot-at-school.html，还有这种的，http://www.vox.com/2015/10/9/9489599/school-shooting-gun-violence  
> 顺便，如果你是美国人并且对有意支持禁枪，人物杂志已经登出了所有众参两院投支持票议员的详细联络信息。你可以联系自己选择的议员代表：http://www.people.com/article/preventing-gun-violence-people-call-toaction-jess-cagle


End file.
